1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an alarm watch, and in particular to an "analog" alarm watch.
2. Background Information
In a conventional analog alarm watch, an alarm push-piece is also used as a hand-setting button or is provided separately from a hand-setting button. In either case, the on or off state of an alarm is selected by one of two states in which alarm push-pieces are pushed in, as shown by the solid lines in FIG. 6, described hereinafter, or pulled out, as shown by the broken lines in the same drawing.
The above-described conventional watch suffers a problem in that the stems of its alarm push-pieces are formed as cylinders owing to the necessity of providing water-proofing packing thereon, and if the stems are rotated by mistake, an alarm lever engaged with the ends of the stems is damaged.